Learning to Fly
by loveretriever
Summary: AU Blaise/Angelina set of drabbles and one-shot ficlets. Written for prompts, will be updated every two weeks or so. M-rating for some chapters: you have been warned. This is probably gonna be another odd collection of fics, no promises
1. Of Mermaids and Mermen

Written for the forum Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - Flying Class, Assignment #3 using the prompt (creature) Mermaid.

This is an M-rated ficlet of Blaise/Angelina with sex/shagging, kissing, nudity and other implications. If het makes you uncomfortable, or if M-rated fics make you uncomfortable, M-ratedness does not come in until the end. But feel free to skip over this chapter or go write your own fic! :3 hehe

Word count: 1992 (see what I did? lol - for the record, totally not on purpose. I swear.)

* * *

Blaise blinked. He must be dreaming.

He blinked again. No, this wasn't a dream?

He pinched himself. She was still there. Angelina was a mermaid.

Blaise sat up and realized he wasn't sitting at all. He was looking at her underwater.

Angelina, true to all mermaids, was floating in the water. Her hair was long and loose, hanging in the water around her. Like all mermaids, her long hair concealed her bare chest. Not that that mattered, although he did have a momentary fantasy before he stopped to consider his own air supply.

Blaise took a breath. And let it out. Air. Not water. Hmm.

He considered his options. Maybe this was a lucid dream? A drug-induced dream? Concentrating hard, he tried to imagine what he was doing before. Well, not imagine. No, wrong word. What was the word?

His mind drifted. His eyes tried to focus on Angelina, but she was teasing him. With a flirty smile, she kicked her fins and raced away from him.

"Angelina!" he called out. "Wait!" But to no avail. She was swimming or kicking the water behind her too quickly for him to keep up. He was paddling, swimming - doing something! But not catching up. Not even close.

All he could hear was her giggling. The feel of water.

"Blaise Zabini," a stern voice said, "we are not going to reinterpret your strange fantasy underwater!" Angelina scolded.

Blaise had the good manners to look pretend-ashamed as he pushed Angelina into the lake.

Angelina had the oddest vision. Blaise was a Merman. Not just any merman. No. A Prince of the Merpeople colony.

She shook her head and found, to her surprise, that she was able to breathe underwater. Strange. Normally, people don't breathe underwater, her logical mind reasoned. Right, she thought, so that must mean I am underwater. Brilliant.

"Hello!" she called. Bubbles trailed from her mouth, flying up to the surface of the water.

Just how deep was the Black Lake? she wondered for the first time. She had never dove into the lake before, although she had never even heard of anyone doing such a thing before the Triwizard Tournament. Maybe this was all a prank.

Finding herself drifting away from shore, she tried to swim in the direction she believed she had come from. She felt more hydrodynamic than usual. It seemed to take little effort to get from Point A to Point B, although with the murky water she would have been hard-pressed to determine what differentiated Point A from Point B.

Looking down, she made her first mistake. She wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. Zilch. Nada. Nothing. And her legs - vanished. In their place, she had a lovely pair of silvery-green fins.

Angelina's eyes grew wide as she screamed. Which meant a large amount of bubbles escaped her mouth. Lovely. She couldn't call for help and she couldn't talk.

The Blaise-Merman swam-walked over to her. It reminded her of Michael Jackson's moonwalk. She giggled, an odd sound under water. Alicia had showed her the Muggle video last summer when she stayed with the Spinnet family.

"Hello," Blaise said. "You can talk, but the way you communicate is slightly different. In this form, think of pushing your voice out from your throat. Like you have gills."

"I - I have GILLS?!" Angelina yelled. Following Blaise's advice, she pushed her voice out from her throat.

"Perfect!" Blaise smiled. "You've got this." He then swam away from her.

"Oh, no you don't!" she called, diving after him. He was swift, making rapid, complicated movements with his tail to gain speed and twist his body. Angelina copied his movements, finding herself moving faster and faster. Soon, the surrounding environment was a blur.

"BLAISE ZABINI, so help me!" she yelled, anger getting the best of her.

And then he was on top of her, smothering her with kisses. She was still moving and they crashed into the wall. Not a regular wall, a stone wall.

They parted and she took a large gasp of air.

 _AIR!_ her mind rejoiced. She was above water.

"Thank God!" she said, panting. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Blaise replied, holding her against his chest. He laid his head on hers. "I thought you were running away from me. You fell - "

She stared at him. His eyes sparkled back.

"Fine, I pushed you in the lake. Then, you were falling. Swimming away from me. I tried to accelerate - whatever you call it underwater." He scowled as she giggled at him. "Whatever. Anyway, now we're here," he kissed her, hands moving down her body.

For the first time, Angelina was uncomfortably aware that she was naked. Naked in the lake with Blaise Zabini. Feeling her face flush with embarrassment, Angelina tried to stop his hands.

"Shush," he commanded, "don't worry."

"But what if someone else," she squirmed, trying to voice her uneasiness.

"It's okay. No one else is here." He winked, attempting to lighten the situation. "Besides, it's not like I haven't seen this before."

She splashed his face with water as he laughed at her shocked expression.

"What? We've gotten to the stage where I can say yes, I've shagged Angelina Johnson, and yes, Angelina Johnson is a sex goddess!" He spread his arms out in the water and she became uncomfortably aware that he was also a hundred percent starkers.

The two of them were skinny dipping in the lake.

Angelina suddenly broke into the silliest fit of laughter she had ever had.

"What's so funny, Johnson?" Blaise asked, paddling over to her.

"You, me," she indicated their state of nature. "Here. I just thought it'd be awfully funny if someone saw us."

Blaise only raised an eyebrow. He knew better than to question women, having lived with his mother whose mood swings were legendary.

"Oh, don't give me that," Angelina pouted. Fixing her eyes on him, she gave him her special smile. The smile that had hooked him from day one.

"Angelina," he groaned, feeling an urge better left unsaid. Heat surged through his body as she seductively looked at him and pushed her hair out of her face, revealing a bit of her chest.

He moved towards her and, before either of them could acknowledge it, they were locked in a passionate kiss. Hands were everywhere.

All too soon, he had thrust into her and they were shagging in the middle of the lake.

Angelina couldn't decide if she felt more turned on by the location or if the water just helped with the friction. Either way, she didn't care. It felt wonderful.

Blaise still couldn't believe how amazing it felt to have sex with another human being. The pressure and the tightness, the wetness and the feeling it gave him - everything was just so much better than what he had imagined. With Angelina, he felt creative. Inventive, almost. She was willing to do so much. For a moment, he panicked. Was she just leading him on? When she had had enough, would she discard him like a used toy?

His thrusts became harder and more aggressive as his thoughts turned angry and bitter.

Did she get a kick out of having a Slytherin puppy dog trailing after her, hanging on to her every word? Watching her every movement for a sign of pleasure? Obeying her command even if it went against the creed of Slytherin?

Angelina didn't understand why he became more dominant and aggressive, but she liked it. A little roughness was nice, although someone (Fred Weasley) should have learned this by now. Oliver Wood had never had a problem with taking charge. But she liked that Blaise was both suggestive and dominant. He allowed her the chance to lead, but would take over any time.

A sudden thought popped into Angelina's head. Was this all too soon? He was two years younger than her. When she left in June, would she just be another notch, another slut he could say he'd had a taste of?

She felt cold and afraid. Would he laugh about her to his friends and tell them what they'd done?

He paused when she tensed, sensing her discomfort.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she said, thinking. "I was thinking. About us. Are we rushing things a bit?"

He gave a bitter laugh. "I am halfway into you and you are asking this stupid question?"

"It's not stupid," she said weakly, hoping he wouldn't pull away.

"So, it's come to it at last," he said, moving away from her. She now cursed the water for making it so easy for him to disentangle himself.

She felt even colder and missed his warmth.

"All this is just too fast for the poor little Gryff, hmmm?" he sneered, mocking her. "Let me guess. You want us to slow down and enjoy life. Take things slow. Meanwhile, you'll go around behind my back and start up a public thing with someone else. Either Weasley or Wood or someone equally Gryffindorish."

"No, I did not mean that at all. How do I know you're not going around behind my back with some Slytherin whore who's probably double-timing you just to get a good match in two years?" She could be every bit as scathing as he. She had proven her claws would dig deep if need be.

"Angelina," Blaise sighed, approaching her warily. Taking her hands in his, he made her look up at him. "Angelina," he repeated.

Sighing, Blaise rested his forehead against hers. "Angelina, I would never cheat on someone, no matter who it is. I was raised better and would have a whole hell to go through if I was ever even suspected of cheating. But when I look at you, I see someone who is so perfect, I feel incompetent."

"Even if I am a blood traitor?" she smirked.

"No, you're not a blood traitor. You really should have been Slytherin, you know. You've got the temperament."

"Nah," she disagreed, "I'm Gryffindor because I'm too stubborn and foolish."

"No denying that," he smiled.

"Hey!" she said, mock-offended.

"Look, I like you. I like you a lot. You're the first girl I've wanted to do anything and everything with."

Angelina felt touched.

"But," Blaise continued. Uh-oh, Angelina thought. "When you fix your eyes on perfection, and you make almost everything speed towards it, you sometimes lose sight of what you have and you start worrying about how perfect the other person is. You wonder if you'll ever match up and you worry that she will leave you. Because you're so flawed."

Angelina was absolutely shocked. "No fair! I was going to say something like that about you."

Blaise laughed. "And isn't this life?"

"Like a bat out of hell," Angelina agreed.

"What? That doesn't even make sense! Angelina!" Blaise called as he watched her swim to shore.

"It's something Dumbledore said once, or maybe something about Snape? I can't remember. It's getting kind of cold out and I for one am not walking back to the castle without clothes. You coming?" Before he could answer, she dressed and picked up his robes, walking briskly towards the castle entrance.

"Angelina! Come back!" Blaise yelled. "ANGELINA! ARGH! DO NOT DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!" Blaise shot out of the water. He summoned a dry set of clothes from his dorm, Transfiguring a leaf into a towel in the meantime.

Overhead, he heard Angelina's laugh as she flew off to Gryffindor Tower.

He could do nothing but wait and admire her figure. Angelina. She was so perfect and always left him wanting more.


	2. Brakes are for wimps

Written for the forum Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - Flying Class, Assignment #4.

Prompt: a Muggle computer. Extra prompts: "You're not from New York City, you're from Rotherham." - Fake Tales of San Francisco, Arctic Monkeys and "When you're sure you've had enough, of this life/Well hold on" - Everybody Hurts, R.E.M

Word count: 1300

* * *

Blaise cursed as he messed up again.

"Blaise, calm down. It's just a computer," Angelina scowled.

"This - this thing!" Blaise's voice increased in volume to match his level of fury, "THIS MONSTROSITY IS NOT JUST A COMPUTER! IT'S A MENACE TO SOCIETY!"

"Okay, Blaise, I think we need to take a break," Angelina said, like she was talking to a young child.

"I AM NOT A CHILD!" Blaise yelled, throwing the computer mouse out the window. "I AM NOT THROWING A TANTRUM!"

"BLAISE!" Angelina yelled back, her temper rising. "GET CONTROL OF YOURSELF!"

"NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVEN AGREED TO THESE STUPID LESSONS!"

"UGH! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"NO, COMPUTERS ARE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I've had enough!" Angelina stomped her feet in frustration. "'When your day is long, and the night, the night is yours alone. When you're sure you've had enough, of this life. Well hold on,'" Angelina sang softly.

Blaise immediately calmed down and joined her, singing, "'Don't let yourself go, 'cause everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes.'" He sighed. "I'm sorry, Angelina."

"I'm sorry, Blaise," she replied, "but I was just hoping..."

"Yeah, I know. I'll get the hang of this Muggle computer one day. But I think I've had enough for today. Wanna go out?"

"You paying?" she grinned evilly.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Gentlemen always pay."

"That's right," Angelina remarked, sassy as ever. "Get dressed."

"What? Why?"

"Because a lady said so." Angelina stood up and walked over to him as sexily as she could. "And if you do, I might wear that skirt..." she let her voice trail off, knowing exactly where his thoughts were headed.

"The small, short one that disappears into nothing on your gorgeous, long legs?" His mouth was watering at the mere mention of such an item.

"Yeah, baby, that one." She winked for effect.

Her wizard was gone before she could say, "Gotcha!" Hook, line and sinker. She blew on her fingers and brushed them off on her shoulder. That was easy.

"I'm ready, babe," Blaise said, reappearing at the top of the stairs. He was suave, dressed in a biker getup complete with leather bomber jacket.

"Give me a second," Angelina said. Using her wand, she transformed her clothes into a tight-fitting bikini top and a short pencil skirt that disappeared into nothing on her mile-long legs. "There. Now I'm ready, babe. Take me to town!" Angelina made the cutest face and Blaise melted like an ice pop.

"Whatever you say, doll." He failed at movie imitations, but Angelina merely rolled her eyes.

"You're not from New York City, you're from Rotherham. Get on the bike and drive," she ordered.

"I know that quote. It's not yours. I love Arctic Monkeys," Blaise said, obeying her orders regardless.

"I prefer Snow Patrol. 'Chasing Cars' is my favourite club song."

"I know it is."

"Yes, you do, baby." Angelina kissed his neck tenderly. Blaise sighed. This was the only downside to riding his bike. She always sat behind him and teased him mercilessly.

"I wish we argued more. I think it makes our relationship - spicy."

Angelina noted the pause in his voice. This was a challenge.

"It does, doll, but I like my men like my sushi: cold."

"Ouch, babe. That was low," Blaise chuckled, reaching behind him to pat her head. She particularly hated that expression of affection.

"Stop it, Blaise! You're gonna mess up my hair!"

Blaise laughed, but stopped patting her anyway. He needed to drive, after all. "Alright, babe, but only because if you scream any more, I might lose my drive."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Angelina said sarcastically. "I get it."

"Good. It'd be horrible if I had to explain it to you. Especially since you have a deliciously sinful mind. I'm much more innocent than you!"

"Are not!"

"Am so!"

"Are not!"

"I am, too."

"You're just saying that because one time..."

"It still counts!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Blaise!"

"Angie!"

"Blaise." Angelina gave him a stern face. But since he was driving, he couldn't see it.

"Angelina!" he said, in a sing-song voice.

"Ugh! That is the last straw, Blaise Zabini!"

Uh-oh. She said his full name. He pulled up his bike with a screech.

"What?" he asked, turning around. When he sneered, he scared her.

"Blaise, do NOT push me too far tonight."

"Why?" he sneered. "Whatcha gonna do?"

"This." She left him there and walked into the randomly nearby bar. Because it was total accident that the bike had stopped in front of a pub.

Blaise stared aghast as Angelina walked up to the counter, ordered a drink, sat down and invited a guy to hit on her. Angelina was a sex goddess in real life. She was the epitome of every guy's fantasy. And Blaise was losing her to some lame-o Muggle. At least, that's what Blaise thought. Because, goddammit, he was head over heels, madly in love, with this girl, Angelina Johnson.

No, Angelina was wrong. **This** was the last straw.

Blaise angrily parked his bike, tore up some Muggle parking signs for good measure, and then stormed into the pub. He crashed the door open, bumped into several people and tossed two men aside before he found his goal. She was there, a goddess in red among a sea of black and blue.

He punched one guy in the face and slammed another into the wall. The third he looked at squarely before using wandless nonverbal magic to squash him like a bug.

"Ouch," Angelina winced. "Oh, Blaisey-poo," she cooed.

"Ew. Stop it, Angelina."

"Fine," she pouted, "but let me finish my drink." When said drink, an ugly blue concoction Blaise didn't even want to hear about, was drunk, she nodded.

"Very well, my knight in shining armour. Rescue me."

"Angelina, will you stop doing these things to me?" he asked, still angry about her betrayal.

"What things?" Blaise stared at her like she was stupid. "Oh, these things. Blaise, in the world of love, these are tests. I need to make sure you're the one."

Blaise was speechless. His jaw dropped and he actually believed he had become sober. She was TESTING him?

"Angelina, in what world are you talking about?"

"Blaise, no man can be with me unless he's proven that he's 100% in love with me. And to do that, he not only has to think I'm a sex goddess and want to be with just me, but he also has to be willing to put up with me at my best and at my worst. He must be willing to do anything for me and to prove that, I have to test him." She gave him a self-satisfied smile.

"Well, then," Blaise said, astonished. He ran a hand through his hair. "Do I pass?"

"With flying colours!" She kissed him, drawing him down towards her chair. "Now, take me away, bridal style."

"What?!" he screamed, almost falling on his arse.

"BLAISE!"

"Fine, fine, it's the test. I get it. This is so embarrassing," Blaise grumpily complained while bending down to pick her up. Task accomplished, he walked outside and placed her on his bike.

"You get to ride in front now," he grinned evilly.

"Good, you're getting the hang of this," she replied, once more catching him off guard.

"ANGELINA!" Blaise yelled as the bike sped off. "USE THE BRAKE!"

"Brakes are for wimps," Angelina smirked. She had an inner speed-devil soul, and she was going to use it.

"ANGELINAAAA!" was the last word several passers-by heard before the bike disappeared from sight.


End file.
